


When The Day Met The Night

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely based on the Panic! at the Disco song of the same title.</p><p>Jared and PBG take a short vacation in a small town before school starts up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

Jared had been really, really glad to get out of his mother’s house, even just for two weeks that summer. Even better, he got to spend his days hanging out with PBG and planning his D&D campaign for the coming school year.

“So tell me again why we’re in this small town in the middle of nowhere?” Jared asked, when they were sitting in some quaint little cafe, sandwiched between a pottery shop and a clothing store.

“I used to live here,” PBG told him. “I was eight when we moved. I just wanted to come back and see it again.”

Jared shrugged. He didn’t really care why PBG had chosen this place. He probably wouldn’t have cared if they were vacationing in the fires of Mt. Doom. Even that would be more relaxing than his mother. He nodded when PBG excused himself for the restroom, and Jared found himself really looking at the small town around him. He sipped his surprisingly good tea and watching people pass on the sidewalk outside.

“Um, excuse me,” a girl, right around his own age, said as she approached. A group of giggling, similarly aged girls sat a few tables away, clearly awed at their friend’s bravery. “Are you a model?”

Jared gave her his most practiced bright, but casual smile. “Why yes, I am a model.”

The girl blushed brightly. “Would you like to join us for some tea? We’d love to get to know you.” A flash of both pride and sadness ran through him. It was the same here as it always was at Asagao. These girls looked at him for the beauty he carefully cultivated, but only wanted to get to know him for the fame that might come his way one day.

“Sorry. I’m waiting for my friend,” Jared told her. “Maybe next time.” He added a wink for good measure. He could easily hear the other girls squee and coo while their friend rejoined them. He sat back as he started to wonder what was taking PBG so long. Eventually, he stood up to go pay for their tea so they could leave as soon as PBG finally emerged.

His mind was split, flitting back and forth between Asagao, the gaming club and plot lines for D&D, but he probably should have paid more attention to where he was going, because he promptly ran into a girl with pale pink hair.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Jared said immediately, realizing the small box of pastries in her hands had spilled all over the floor. She only barely glanced up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her bright blue eyes caught his full attention. “Please, let me replace these.”

“T-that’s okay,” she said, still looking down at the ruined sweets. “It was my fault.”

“No, no. I insist,” Jared said, already motioning for the girl behind the counter to get another box. “I wasn’t paying attention, so it’s probably my fault.”

It wasn’t a minute before the girl behind the counter handed Jared the replacement pastries. He held the box out to her, the pink haired girl with the saddest blue eyes. She didn’t look up at him again, only mumbled a thanks and sped out of the cafe. Jared finished paying for the tea and the replacement pastries just as PBG was coming out of the bathroom.

As they left, Jared flashed a smile to the girls, more out of habit than anything else. PBG seemed to scan the group of them, as if looking for someone. He’d done that a lot since they’d arrived in town a week ago, but refused to say why. Two of the girls had their heads together, and Jared could just barely hear them whispering.

“Can you believe her nerve? She ran into him,” one of them was saying. He didn’t really care which one it was. He didn’t really care about any of them.

He had at least a week left in Amaririsu. It was a small town, so chances were good he’d see the pink haired girl again.


End file.
